User talk:Dentface
Brendan Pic PANIC MySims Reality Stuff WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT????????????/ WHAT poo page wiait omg some one gesued my password 18:49, January 16, 2010 (UTC) i mean some one brok in to my acount 18:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) 18:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Fortunite Crystal Page }} hai AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH }} ok i did nott but i had ago and it was alreday gone--Legodude2221 09:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC)dont block me agan--Legodude2221 09:21, January 22, 2010 (UTC) RE:Request ''"MySims Reality!"'' Episode 2/Show Three Crazy has gone INSANE! block crazy block crazy h has gone meantal he has hiden Nurel77s posts and its wrong Legodude2221 13:44, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I unhide them gosh!Crazy12345 14:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) I DONT care your gana be blocked Legodude2221 15:01, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ...........and? Dude what is WITH you???Crazy12345 15:03, January 24, 2010 (UTC) nothing but YOUR GANNA BE blocked and im telling blanky 15:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC)Legodude2221 STOP IT!!!!!! THAT ISN'T A GOOD REASON FOR CRAZY TO BE BLOCKED!!!!!--Riot\AU 15:08, January 24, 2010 (UTC) teh admins r taking care of it now CALM DOWN!!}} NO JUST BLOCK HIM NOW --Legodude2221 15:16, January 24, 2010 (UTC) YOU SABOTAGED A PAGE TO GET REVENGE ON NEURAL AND BLANKY!!!!!!}} JUST BLOCK HIM JJJJJJUUUUUUUSSTT BLOCK HIM NOOOOOOOOOOOOO dont block me i just dont want Nureal77 to have all of his blog things to be hiedenn--Legodude2221 15:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ok just dont block me ill be good ill be good it wont swere--Legodude2221 15:47, January 24, 2010 (UTC) At least i don't call people twatz and bad wordz!--Crazy12345 00:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) What iz up with u legoman?--Crazy12345 00:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Request Could you make a wallpaper? HELP HELP this guy named legodude3334 has been swereing help hurry he is scareing meLegodude2221 10:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) dentface im his brother he just come round and used my computer and i saw him doing that stuffLegodude2221 11:40, January 27, 2010 (UTC) SORREH! OKAY I MADE IT DON'T EAT ME!!!}} }} New Smilie Ew. It's creepy.}} RE:Smilies Award De purple is supposed to be blue. -_-}} Things Admin CHARACTER BATTLEZ }} }} And me has already said next week!!!}} }} Blocking Ssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhh... }} Maybe I'm Paranoid but..... uhiu TOMORROW!!!!!!!}} Dispatch Mission Articles Happy Valentine's Day! }} KABOOM }} ALL HAIL PIE LORD And one more thing. I AM NOT NED! Just readying for the future.}} Free Shrimp! ...Not Really }} Late, but... }} HEY!? I like to change blogs a lot! It's fun! I rock dude! MMwwhahahahaha! Did I do that right? Anyway.....I love chocolate. Yo yo yo. You'll never catch me....alive! Love, CRAZY 1!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$?=crazy one. "Too Much Information Blanky" Brawl Challenge Wierd Award (maybe not your only award) Wallpaper request PIE!!!!! Yow! Are we having fun yet? 22:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC)EmpireEmbassy Please can you make a really big picture of only Yuki laughing? And could you please and emotions to it as well? Thanks. If you have any time could you also make a REALLY REALLY big picture of Yuki, violet and brandi together? Hello Witch ever can be bigger. Wallpapers i guess? Thats ok :) When can you make it? I have not got much time. Resolution 1366x768 (I think!) Tardisgirl98 18:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) I LIKE APPLESAUCE!! QUICK, BLOCK CRAZY!! 'ELLO GOVNOR!!!! 'Ello Pal (man, I sound like Buddy) }} moo CRAZY!$$$$$$$$$$$$$$=crazy one has returned and I know it wasn't you stupid!!!!! I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!!!! I KNOWZ WHERE YOUZ LLLLLIIIIIVVVVVEEEEEZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!! MMMMMMwwwwwww-hahahahahahahaha!!!!! I am now konown as CRAZY1. So call me that from now on or else i'll get my flamethower DUDE!!!!! MMMMwwwww-hahahahahaha!!!!!! I'll be watching your every move MAN!!!!(Dent Face:)) WAIT before I go I made a new page TTTTOOOO!!!!! Much love and respect YO, CRAZY1 PIRATES ONLINE CAN YOU BRAWL?!}} Aghh! Where do I find it? I so forgot where I found that page of picture requests! Sorry. Thanks! SOME THINGS (Great...AETHER!) PATTY }} OH NO A HOBO!!! }} Why Must Patrick be a Saint on the Day of Happy?! }} RIOT IS NOT NED }} MARS!!!! }} Sorry!!!!!!!! Sorry! I don't really mind what I go on but, can you give me the link for them? I'm kinda comfuzzeld.. Also you can check out my new blog if you want to. Aaaah!!! Why no clubs? It's heart day or sumthin'! }} Sneaker Night 21:45, March 19, 2010 (UTC)